Second time's the charm
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: When a potion spell goes wrong Snape and his friend Lucius are deaged. Forced to live with half of the golden trio and Draco in an extinct house, may cause more problems then wanted. Dark creatures are brought back along with Lucius' siblings and family.
1. Please

**Hello fellow fan girls/guys!**

**Okay so, I have been looking through all of the deaging stories for Harry Potter and loved most of them… but I noticed one thing: my favorite character doesn't have one. That being said and seeing as you have probably noticed that the afor mentioned character is Lucius Malfoy:3 this story also has Snape growing up with him. **

**Well any way if you have read any of my stories you know that I am a huge fan of deaging, almost as big as my fan-ness of Johnny Depp. Also you will know this stories story line. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter and admit that oh so willingly *yeah rite like that's gonna happen***

**Also before I forget this takes place after the war but Snape is alive (obviously) and so is Dumbledore**

**So with out further ado**

**Ah-Enjoy!**

Author POV

"Ah Severus so glad you could join us!" Lucius stated as he looked up from the game of pool he was playing with Draco. Draco just smiled and waved before taking a shot that cleared three balls into the holes.

"Well I would have had to come over eventually to ask you a favor." Severus stated nonplused by the game.

"And what would that favor be, my friend?" Lucius asked walking over to the professor in the doorway.

"Well you see since you were the only other person in Hogwarts to create and complete the 'time turner's' spell I need to ask you to assist me in my classes for a demonstration." Severus stated while looking to his friend for an answer.

"I see… well I would be happy to, as long as you stay for diner- OW! HOLY SHIT!" Severus peeked over his friends shoulder to see his godson covering his mouth and trying not to laugh: he had just shot a pool ball at the back of Lucius's head.

"Well Lucius I must say that that is a most intriguing condition, I must say though that you have to watch your language when you are in my class tomorrow." Severus said before sharing a laugh with Draco.

**I am thoroughly ashamed at how short this chapter is but it's just an intro so keep that in mind please feel free to leave a review and then be on your jolly way to the 2****nd**** chapter of my twisted story.**


	2. What happened?

**Sup people lets just jump rite into this chapter seeing as the last one was just the intro**

**I do not own any of the epic or insanely hot characters of this great series**

**Oh yeah and P.S. - due to 'disruptions' the school years have been permanently changed to 10 years of school though those who have already graduated are free to live their lives and the golden trio are still students.**

Author POV

_It is now Snape's 4__th__ class of the day_

"Okay class then you take the night-shade and chop the leaves into small, diced pieces before mixing them into your potion. Please stir it the amount of strokes your book induces." Snape said as Lucius mimicked along with the class.

"NO! DON'T USE THAT MANY!" Severus cried as he rushed along with Malfoy to a student's desk before promptly pushing the 3rd year out of the way.

A purple cloud of smoke enveloped the two adults while the children moved to the other side of the dungeons. Finally when the smoke cleared a brave student made their way to the desk were the two grown-ups failed to resurface. When he looked over all he saw were there robes; but then a small movement caught his eye. The boy poked through Snape's robes to find a small sleeping face looking back.

"Somebody get Madame Pomfry NOW." He said to no one in particular. A girl ran out of the class as fast as she could to the hospital wing.

… …

"I am sad to inform you that your potions professor has been injured in one of his classes, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Slugghorn your 'substitute' for the time being." Dumbledore gestured to a slightly pudgy man sitting at the faculties table.

_several minutes later_

"Harry, Hermione may you come with me please." Dumbledore asked while he approached the golden trio in the Grand Hall just as they were about to leave for class. _Well this will get us out of potions._ They thought simultaneously.

The duo followed the Head-Master to the hospital wing and slowly started to get worried. What had happened? Did one of their friends get hurt, or worse did a quiddich player get badly injured, there was a match later that day.

"I assure you it has nothing to do with quiddich other than you might miss it today." Dumbledore stated calmly over his shoulder as if he had read their minds. "This has to do with your potions class." They all started to get even more worried: was this about Snape?

But when they came to a bed with the curtains pulled around it they saw Poppy come bustling out and walking to Albus. "They really are too cute Albus!" she squealed before fetching potions out of one of the many pantries.

"Come have a look and then I will explain." He said with a twinkle in his eye, as they headed to the bed they heard a squeal and a giggle. When they poked their heads in and saw the culprit's of the noises Hermione just started cooing about how adorable they were and Harry paled noticeably in the face.

In that bed were two infants barely 2 weeks old: one with unnaturally long blonde/white hair which was being tugged by a smaller, black haired, giggling one. Dumbledore came around the other edge to look too. When the two infants noticed they were being watched their tiny faces snapped to attention at the new commers.

"There was an accident, and as you can see it has left your potions professor Severus and his friend Lucius Malfoy in an interesting predicument. I brought you two here to ask if the three of you would look after them in their vulnerable state." Dumbledore said while tickling Snape's chin gaining no notice of the child.

"Wait there are only two of-" Harry never got to finish his thought because Draco Malfoy came fushing into the room.

"What happened to them?" he yelled comming over to the bed and stopping short when he saw the two infants who had fallen asleep while Albus was talking. Then he just pointed at both making odd noises before sitting on the bed behind him looking faint. "Don't tell me that that's them." he said in a tired voice and after a nod from Dumbledore Poppy came back with two bottles of milk.

"You will all live together in an old house on the fourth floor. It was once one of the origionaly 5 houses of Hoggwarts but was later forgotten about. It will be refurbished to your likings by the time you get there. You will officialy be excused from your classes but will still have work. Though the question still remains: do you accept." Dumbledore had obviously gotten a plan all ready.

"Yes, I kind of have to." Draco said eyeing the sleeping form of his father.

"Yes I guess." Hermione stated looking at the cute little infants

"Yes"

"Good now lets see, do any of you know how to hold infants this small?" Poppy asked. Of course Mione raised her hand. "Okay then can you get Lucius deary? Now, for you two you hold them like this." she demonstrated with Severus while the boys just sat there watching. She then placed Snape in Draco's lap while giving him and Mione the two bottles.

Severus woke almost imediatly when he ws placed in his godson's arms, though Lucius just shifted in Hermione's. "Ha he always was a heavy sleeper." Draco said watching Mione's attempts at waking the child. Lucius didn't wake until Severus's small, chubby arm reached out and yanked on the white/blonde hair. Hard. Lucius woke with a jolt before letting out a small whimper.

"Well now we know how to wake him." Harry said gaining laughs from the other two students.

Maybe this won't be so hard.

**Once again this is short but the next chapter will be longer I PROMISE! Just tell me what you think; I will update alot faster if i have reviews. oh yeah... ha ha i forgot to add that the harry and hermione are friends with draco, though ron is still holding a grudge ^^**


	3. initials, patriot, Anton OH MY!

**OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**Please don't hit/hate me for practically abandoning this story! **

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait guys, please let this chapter be a peace offering *puts up hands in a cross motion***

**Oh and I have a new poll on my profile: 'What story(s) should I do in light of the holidays?' You harry potter fans might want to look at my Potter choices to make sure they aren't out voted ^^**

**Also for any confusion in the last chapter I said two weeks old, I meant two months old. Sorry for the miss-type I realize that a two week old can barely live without their birth mother, so I'm sorry for any cunfuzzlement over the matter. **

Author POV

The trio of students walked down the dark halls with the two sleeping infants in their arms along with the supplies they needed to care for the children with.

"You know, I can honestly say that with or without magic I never foresaw myself ever having to do something even _near_ this current predicament." Draco said trying to keep his father's long hair from tangling in his robes.Hermione and Harry seemed to notice his struggle because 'Mione quickly handed Severus over to Harry and took the gold ribbon out of her hair, walking over to Draco-who moved his father's head closer to her while still supporting his neck-as she tied his long platinum white hair back.

"How does a child _that_ young have hair _that_ long?" Harry asked eyeing Lucuis' _pride and joy_ of which he had had since he was a tot.

"It sort of makes him look like a little girl, though he's still rather adorable." Hermione seemed shocked to hear herself say that. The two boys snickered at the fact that Lucius truly _did_ look like a girl at this age.

"That is a story for later. Also if you think he looks… uh, _feminine_ you should see the pictures of him and his sisters as children." Draco said, his father shifted in his arms as if he knew someone was talking about him. His small frail fingers clasped onto Draco's Slytherin badge as he nestled closer to his son's shoulder; his small pale face nearly disappearing in its dark folds.

"See look what you did 'Mione, now he's hiding." Harry said, jeering a laugh out of his _audience_. They heard some grumbling and a meow come from a dark hall. _ITS FILCH! _They all thought as the balding greasy man stepped around a corridor.

"PAST CURFEW! STUDENT'S IN THE HALLS!" the man shouted, much to the trio's dissatisfaction and inconvenience. A groggy and somewhat high-pitched groan resounded from the small bundle harboring Snape.

"What are you lot doin' here, this is a forbidden floor! You shouldn't be here in the first place! What d'you have there?" The man kept spouting off questions. His tirade of sorts ended abruptly as an ornate fireplace burst to life with green flame as McGonagall herself stepped out in her night robes.

"What is the meaning of this Filch?" the woman asked tiredly.

"This lot was roamin' the halls past curfew up here they was." Filch said matter-o-factly looking proud to have found someone disobeying.

"Filch, these three are on orders of Albus to go to the house on this floor for the time being." Minerva said with an irritated sigh at her 'younger' co-worker.

"Oh." Filch's attitude seemed to deflate at that comment. After a stern look from Minerva he trudged off.

"Well, you'll need your sleep before these two little ones wake up, let me show you the rest of the way. It won't be on your map Mister Potter." Minerva said over her shoulder as she walked off down a hallway the group had missed earlier.

At the end of a labyrinth of unmapped hallways was a large painting of a dragon who wrapped itself sleepily around what appeared to be a fae woman; whom was also asleep. The portrait was dusty with age, cobwebs adorning the once bright silver and black frame.

"This is the entrance to Vampira, a house which was used for the _not so human_ students of this school. It used to be one of the largest houses, thanks to all of the werewolves and vampires for which it was named. The password, by the way, is _Green Dragoon."_

"You mean like the British muggle elite?" Hermione said. She had watched the American movie '_The Patriot'_ over the summer. Now that she thought about it the leader of the Green Dragoon looked an awful lot like Lucius…

"Exactly like them Ms. Granger. In fact their leader William Tavington was a student here, not muggle in the slightest, not even _human._" McGonagall said as the painting slowly opened into a large common room. She motioned the small group over to a portrait of an old class, 7th years to be exact. On the side of the portrait, in the back row was a tall, pail, brown haired, and icy blue eyed teenager who didn't show a single emotion. "That would be him right there. He was an interesting one to teach, I'll never forget his antics, similar to your fathers actually Mr. Malfoy."

"You _taught _him?" Hermione asked, stunned into disbelief.

"Yes, I was a younger woman in that time. As you know magical beings of any kind have an extended life time to those of a muggle." Minerva said glancing at the photograph once more. "Well I'll leave you to gather your bearings, goodnight."

"I call the 7th year dorms!" Harry ran up the stairs into what he _presumed_ lead to the elder's dorms.

Draco laughed before setting his father on a large wrap around couch. Hermione gave him a questioning look before he walked up to a picture of Tavington and some other pail teens. The tallest teen; presumably the oldest; gave Draco a knowing glance before waving at him in a two fingered salute of sorts. The young Malfoy proceeded to say some thing in… _Latin_. (To Hermione's utter shock.) The painting opened up to reveal an elegant room filled with not just usual Hogwarts beds, but large king sized beds fit for a king.

"If Potter gets the 7th year's dorm then I get the prefect's dorm." Draco said over his shoulder. Apparently this was an _old_ house, seeing as the prefect's quarters were inside their house. Draco went to a bed with the golden initials _W.T.M. _scrawled into it in Edwardian Script. At second glance Hermione saw that _all_ of the beds had initials on it,

_G.W.M._

_V.D.M. (about 6 of those in assorted faunts suggesting similar names)_

_A.H.M._

But what bothered her the most where the last two on the end of both rows

_S.T.S._

_L.A.M._

"Why would they print the initials of the prefects onto their sheets? They would just be leaving in two years." 'Mione stated, perplexed.

"That's another long story, though I will tell you that these were all vampires. They didn't age unless they wanted too, and even then they could go back to 7th year status." Draco seemed to have all the cards in his deck, so to speak. He knew the most about this house. "A lot of my family is from this house, when it died they were placed into Slytherin."

Harry walked into the room with Lucius in his hands, Harry looked stunned as he walked in. "I thought I called 7th year dorms!" he stated at a loud whisper so as not to rouse the sleeping aristocrat.

"You did Potter, these are the old prefect dorms." Draco said with a smug look. Lucius chose that moment to _join the world of the living_ and seemed to jolt when he saw the room he was in. He then noticed he was being held by _Potter_ and began to struggle to the best of his abilities. Hi was able to gain his freedom, landing on the bed marked _A.H.M._

"Anon" Lucius seemed to 'say' looking at the pillow.

"What?" Harry asked, he couldn't tell if it was child's gibberish or the name of the person who 'owned' the bed.

"Anton. Anton Herzen Malfoy." Draco said somewhat tiredly. "These 'people' who stayed here as students were all of Malfoy blood." Draco stated simply as if it wasn't some creepy fact of an extinct house.

"Who is Anton though? He doesn't hold any records or achievements I know of." Harry asked confused

"That's because when he was a student he did, he was the best seeker in _any_ Hogwarts team. The reason his records aren't showcased is because when the other magical races separated from the school they took all established records with them to their own schools." 'Mione said with text book knowledge. "He actually served as the Duke for a small wizarding town called Folsense. He was known as a ruthless vampire towards the end of his political life." She recited.

"Exactly, he is one of the reasons all Malfoys are blond and blue eyed." Draco said with a smirk, he motioned to a portrait above. A lanky teen stood with platinum blonde hair, shining white in an unknown light source. His eyes were a frosty glacial blue. He smiled down at Lucius who waved up at him in response.

**I know this chapter doesn't have much to do with deaging, but this is the start of a second plot in the story, meaning another focus other than adorable baby Slytherins ^^**

**Please review, give ideas for next chapters, and check out my new poll**


End file.
